Kids World Babies
TheCartoonMan12's TV Spoof of "Muppet Babies". Cast *Baby Kermit - Tommy Pickles (with Dil Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster, Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille, Susie Carmichael, Harold Frumpkin as Extras) *Baby Piggy - Angelica Pickles *Baby Fozzie - Rocko (with Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle and Spunky as Extras) *Baby Animal - Woody Woodpecker *Baby Scooter - Bobby Generic *Baby Skeeter - Dora *Baby Rowlf - Dewey Wilkerson *Baby Gonzo - Miles "Tails" Prower (with Sonic the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn, Marine the Raccoon, Espio The Chameleon, Knuckles the Echidna, Charmy Bee, Bunnie Rabbot, Antoine D'Coolette, Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat, Vector the Crocodile, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Sticks the Jungle Badger, and Rouge the Bat as Extras) *Baby Bunsen - BJ *Baby Beaker - Kenny McCormick (South Park) *Baby Bean - James Wilson *Baby Janice - Emily Yeung *Nanny - Granny *Uncle Statler and Uncle Waldorf - Uncle Waldo (The Aristocats) and Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Baby Robin - Timmy Turner and lots more! Episodes Season 1 *Noisy Neighbors *Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Dark? *Dental Hyjinks *Raiders of the Lost Kids World *Bobby's Hidden Talent *The Case of the Missing Chicken *Eight Take-Away One Equals Panic *What Do You Wanna Be When You Grow Up? *Close Encounters of the Rugrat Kind *Tails' Video Show *Fun Park Fantasies *From a Galaxy Far, Far Away *Good, Clean, Fun Season 2 *Once Upon an Egg Timer *Angelica's Hyper-Activity Book *Rocko's Last Laugh *The Great Cookie Robbery *Out-of-This-World History *Snow White and the Seven Kids Worlds *I Want My Kids World TV! *Musical Kids World *What's New at the Zoo? *The Great Kids World Cartoon Show *The Kids World Museum of Art *By the Book *When You Wish Upon a Kids World Season 3 *Angelicarella *The Best Friend I Never Had *The Boy Zone *Kids World in Toyland *The Kids World Broadcasting Company *Tommy Pickles Goes to Washington *Rocko's Family Tree *The Daily Kids World *Bobby's Uncommon Cold *Treasure Attic *Around the Nursery in 80 Days *Fine Feather Enemies *Kids World Goose *Bad Luck Rocko *Of Mice and Kids World *Back to the Nursery Season 4 *Kiddieworldland *Water Babies *The Incredible Shrinking Tails *Where No Kids World Has Gone Before *Journey To The Center Of The Nursery *This Little Angelica Went To Hollywood *My Kids World Valentine *Invasion Of The Kids World Snackers *Twinkle Toe Kids World *Boy For The Prosecution *Kids World Island *The Pickle Who Knew Too Much *Beach Blanket Babies *Old MacTommy Had A Farm *Adventures In Kids World-Sitting *The House That Kids World Built *Masquerading Kids World *Granny's Day Off Season 5 *Kids Worlds Not Included *Beauty and The Fox *The Pickle Who Would Be Queen *Is There a Kids World in The House? *Slipboying Beauty *Kids World Baby Boom *Bobby By Any Other Name *He's A Wonderful Pickles *Elm Street Babies *Plan Eight from Outer Space *Junkyard Kids World *The Air Conditioner at The End of The Galaxy *Bug-Busting Babies Season 6 *This Old Nursery *And Now a Word From Our Kids World *Six-To-Eight Weeks *The Pickle Ranger *Not Necessarily The Babies *Comic Capers *Faster Than a Speeding Boy *Sabrina and The Wolf *Romancing the Boy *The New Adventures of Tommo Polo *Goosetown Babies and lots more! Videography 'Kids World Babies (Kids Klassics)' *I Want My Kids World TV! *Tails' Video Show 'Explore With Us' *The New Adventures of Tommo Polo *The Big Transcontinental Whoo-Whoo 'Let's Build' *Six-to-Eight Weeks *The Flags Over the Nursery 'Time to Play' *Kids World Babies: The Next Generation *Beauty and the Schnoz 'Be My Valentine' *My Kids World Valentine ''Yes, I Can Help *Good Clean Fun *Get Me to the Perch on Time Yes, I Can Learn *Tommy Pickles Goes to Washington *Nice to Have Gnome You Yes, I Can Be a Friend'' *The Great Cookie Robbery *Pigerella Gallery tumblr_lh7ox0h8VZ1qf1g75.png|Tommy Pickles as Baby Kermit 84861cdf6549c7c71bd17714abccde26.jpg|Dil Pickles, up8nqmavx58y.jpg|Chuckie Finster, kimi_finster_rugrats.jpg|Kimi Finster, tumblr_m6o9uveu4Z1ql0sq0o1_500.gif|Phil DeVille and Lil DeVille, susie_carmichael.jpg|Susie Carmichael, harold-wayne-frumpkin-rugrats-1.32.jpg|and Harold Frumpkin as Extras (Baby Kermit) angelica.gif|Angelica Pickles as Baby Piggy Rocko.png|Rocko as Baby Fozzie Maxresdefaultheffer.jpg|Heffer Wolfe Filburt Turtle in Static Cling.jpg|Filburt Turtle Spunky.png|and Spunky as Extras (Baby Fozzie) Woody_Woodpecker_Promopic.jpg|Woody Woodpecker as Baby Animal Bobby 300.png|Bobby Generic as Baby Scooter Dora The Explorer Perrito's Big Surprise cap5.png|Dora as Baby Skeeter ERIKPERSULLIVAN.jpg|Dewey Wilkerson as Baby Rowlf AOSTH-miles_tails_prower.jpg|Miles "Tails" Prower as Baby Gonzo Sonic_the_Hedgehog_AoStH_profile.png|Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonia 1.png|Sonia, Manic 2.png|Manic, Princess Sally Acorn.png|Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot.jpg|Bunnie Rabbot, Rotor as Rusty Walrus.png|Rotor Walrus, io15rn.jpg|Antoine Depardieu, RushAdventure Marine pose.png|Marine the Raccoon, Espio001.png|Espio The Chameleon, Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic X.jpg|Knuckles the Echidna, MrCharmy(Modern).png|Charmy Bee, Amy Rose Thumbs Up.png|Amy Rose, BLAZECAT.png|Blaze the Cat, Sonicchannel vector nocircle.png|Vector the Crocodile, Cream 3.png|Cream the Rabbit, Cheese in Sonic X.jpg|Cheese the Chao, Sticks-the-jungle-badger-sonic-boom-shattered-crystal-90.9.jpg|Sticks the Jungle Badger Rouge The Bat.png|and Rouge the Bat as Extras (Baby Gonzo) BJ 2.jpg|BJ as Baby Bunsen kenny_mccormick_south_park_avatar_by_domo11111-d7in74f.jpg|Kenny as Baby Beaker James01bg.jpg|James Wilson as Baby Bean 695319-pineapple-cake.jpg|Emily Yeung as Baby Janice ff983264-2a8d-44e6-8f85-a6c20af1318a.gif|Uncle Waldo as Uncle Statler 416529_1270835757761_full.jpg|Uncle Max as Uncle Waldorf Timmy Turner.png|Timmy Turner as Baby Robin 165px-Granny (Looney Tunes).png|Granny as Nanny Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Muppet Babies TV Spoof Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Eli Wages Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TV Category:TV-spoof Category:TV-spoofs Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Promos Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:Transcripts Category:TV Series Shows-Spoofs Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Muppet Babies